When the World Ends
by ducktiny
Summary: When England fell a month ago, not many survived. The return of Moriarty came with a new virus that brought the dead to life with a taste for flesh. Sherlock, John and Mary escaped London, but did anyone else survived from their group of friends? Sherlock yet again underestimated the one who counted. Sherlolly. Rated M for violence, language and character deaths.
1. Sherlock's Story

**So this little story popped into my head and I had to share. This takes place after HLV and there are zombies. Lots of zombies. It will be multi-chapter and rated M for violence, character death, language and maybe sex. Have not decided as I have never written a smutty fic. Inspiration of the zombies will be a lot like the Walking Dead/Night of the Living Dead and the situation is a lot like 28 Days Later. So basically the zombies are slow and somewhat intelligent and the world is not effect by the zombies just England. **

**I do not own zombies or Sherlock sadly. **

* * *

When England fell a month ago, not many survived. The return of Moriarty came with a new virus that brought the dead to life with a taste for flesh. Sherlock was able to stop Moriarty before he released the virus to the world, but not before it took over England and the country was in quarantine. With the help of Mycroft, though Sherlock would never admit it, they would not be alive. Sherlock loathed being in his brother's debt, but getting out of London during the panic could not have been possible without his help. Now here they were in the country. God he hated it, but it was not overrun with those things. John liked to call them zombies, Sherlock hated that word, he preferred reanimated corpses which is what they were. It was just John, Mary, the baby and Sherlock in the small farm-house they found and made safe. Sherlock knew Mycroft was still alive somewhere trying to bring back the government that fell. He was too late to save Mrs. Hudson. Not a day goes by that he does not think about how he could have saved her. Sherlock was not sure if Lestrade or Molly were alive. Molly Hooper. Sherlock hated he did not try to find her before he left London. Idiot. She was mostly likely dead.

"Sherlock, we need to go," John broke his trance as Sherlock sighed.

"Running low on food then," Sherlock said as he looked at John. John has lost weight since this all happened. Well they all have.

"Yeah we need to go on a hunt," John said grabbing a coat and a rifle.

"Bored anyways," Sherlock sighed grabbing his coat which is the only thing from his earlier life as a consulting detective. Suits were no longer comfortable when running from the dead.

"We will be back in an hour," John told Mary giving her a kiss.

"I could go out with you. I rather not be alone," Mary said.

"The house is secure and you have a gun to protect yourself. You are more than capable of handling the reanimated corpses on your own also you can't bring Lucy out on the hunt," Sherlock said grabbing his rifle.

"Call them zombies, Sherlock. It is much easier to say," John said.

"Technically they are not zombies. The origin of the word zombi means…"

"Sherlock shut up, you will wake Lucy," Mary frowned.

"Right then let's go," John said unlocking the door with Sherlock right behind him.

The sunlight was a stark contrast to the dark home they lived in. They boarded all the windows and doors so that no corpse could get in. Sherlock blinked until his eyes adjusted as they walked to the woods.

Sherlock found that John was great at tracking animals. They both had to learn how to set traps for rabbits, which was not too hard except for the time they caught a badger. Sherlock has the scars to remind him never to mess with a badger.

The forest was quiet and almost serene if not for the threat of corpses. John looked at the ground looking for tracks. Of course John missed the obvious foot print of a human. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he started to follow the tracks with his gun at the ready. They were not clumsy like a corpse which would make much more pronounces tracks, these were deliberate steps taken with care and thought. It was a human.

"John," Sherlock called to John in a low voice. John dutifully followed Sherlock finally seeing the footsteps Sherlock was following.

"Zombie?" John whispered as Sherlock shook his head. John really needed to learn the difference between the track of the dead and the living.

They continued to follow the track until they disappeared near the brook.

"Where did you go?" Sherlock asked as he heard snap of twig. Sherlock immediately raised his gun only to see a barrel of a shotgun.

"Put your gun down, now!" the feminine voice commanded. Wait he knew that voice.

"Molly?"


	2. Molly's Story

**Oh my gosh I can't believe the response for this story. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. This will be Molly's POV now. The story starts a little slow, but zombies are coming. Also I might not update this fast again, but I was just so excited.**

**All the mistakes are mine as this story is unbetaed**

**Yet again I do not own anything. **

* * *

Molly was one of the first people to see the corpses coming to life. Working in the morgue ensured that. One of the bodies started to move on the table while Molly was doing paperwork. At first she thought it was illusion. She had been working night-shift and sometimes the lack of sleep messed with her mind. Not until she heard it moan did she realize it was not a figment of her imagination. She slowly looked at the body as it rose from the table. God she was not finished closing. His guts were hanging out of his body, but that was not an issue for it. Molly froze as the corpse looked at her with those dead eyes.

Run. Fucking run. Her feet did not get the message. Not until the body left the table did her feet finally listen. Molly ran out of the morgue running to her boss, only to see the corpses feasting on his flesh. His screams and their moans would haunt her every night.

Molly ran out of Bart's not looking back. She had to get out of London. There was no time. She called Sherlock first, maybe he knew what was going on. No answer.

John's mobile was next. Voicemail.

She called Lestrade. No answer. Fuck.

She called Tom just maybe he would pick up. Nothing again. Was everyone already dead?

Molly ran to her home grabbing clothes, Toby and the gun her father gave her when he died. She never thought she would use it until her neighbor Karen blocked her exit from the flat. Bullet to the brain and just like the movies, the zombie was down. Zombies. God they were real.

* * *

Her father had a country home filled with supplies and guns. The supplies would last her a year at the most as her father wanted to be prepared for war or anything. He believed the world would end with a bang. Thank God he did; however, being alone was taxing. Toby was great company, but she craved human contact. She would think about Tom.

"_You're in love with Sherlock, Molly. It is obvious," Tom told her so long ago. Well it felt like forever. _

"_No, I love you," Molly pleaded, but Tom was right. He left her crying in her flat as Sherlock Holmes yet again ruined another relationship. _

Sherlock. She thought about him too much. He had to be alive, Molly thought. He would find a way to survive. He was stubborn enough.

Toby's pleading meow told her it was feeding time for the both of them. Molly looked at her food supplies as she craved fresh meat. The vacuum sealed food was just not doing it. Molly's ammo supply was plenty for a hunt maybe she could find a deer or just a rabbit. She set out Toby's food before she grabbed a coat and a shotgun and she left the safety of her home. The woods surrounding the home had been her favorite place growing up. The small brooks and open space was so calming, but she could never relax now. She was too terrified.

She found the footprints of a small animal which she followed slowly until she heard muffled voices. Molly had dealt with people after the panic; most of them were not friendly and would do anything to survive. Molly slowly hid behind a tree as they approached. Her hands trembled as the two men were in her sights. She did not get a good look at them before she pulled her gun on them.

"Put your gun down, now!" Molly yelled as the man with the long black hair looked up at her and her heart stopped.

"Molly?" his deep baritone asked.

"Sherlock?" her voice squeaked. "It can't be."

"It certainly is," Sherlock said getting up as did the other man. Of course John was with him, Molly thought.

"I I, your wow," Molly rambled lowering her gun. After killing many zombies and living on her own, Sherlock Holmes could still turn her into a rambling mess. Damn him.

"Yes, we survived, but you are not that shocked," Sherlock said. "I estimated that you were killed."

"Well you were wrong," Molly said confidently. Of course he thought that. No one would have though mousy Molly Hooper would thrive in a zombie wasteland.

"I will never underestimate your value again," Sherlock smiled briefly. Was he happy that she was alive? No. Yes. Molly Hooper now is not the time, she berated herself.

"God Molly it is so good to see you," John said going in for a hug which she gladly accepted. She had not had human contact for a month. It felt good to talk to someone other than her cat.

"Is it just you? Did Mary and Lucy?" Molly stuttered afraid of the answer.

"No, Mary and Lucy are alive and safe," John reassured ending the hug.

"So a cabin to yourself not too far away from here and we never noticed each other," Sherlock said.

"It was my dad's. He has a year's worth of supplies and plenty of ammo. He always thought the world would end in destruction. I guess he was right," Molly explained. Sherlock nodded as he stared at her. He looked thinner than before as his cheekbones were more pronounced and his hair was longer. His eyes were the same striking blue-green. God she missed those eyes. Missed his hair. Missed his lips. No, no time to think about that, Molly chided.

"I believe we should finish our hunt and take you back to our cabin," Sherlock said. "Safety in numbers."

"Okay," Molly said biting her lip. How could she say no to him? She never could.

"Right there was a trail back over there. I hope it is a deer," John said as they walked through the woods. The trio hunted in silence not finding a dear, but a few rabbits in their traps. They skinned and clean the rabbits in the stream and then they walked back.

"How did you escape?" Molly asked as they took a leisurely pace.

"Mycroft got us a helicopter out and found the cabin for us," John said. "We could not get out early as we were trying to stop Moriarty, so Mycroft saved us."

"Molly escaped before the panic. You saw the bodies come to life and you left. Very smart Molly," Sherlock said before Molly could share his story.

"Yes, I tried to call you, but you never answered."

"I had Moriarty to deal with," Sherlock said as they approached the cabin. John knocked on the door as it opened with Mary at the door with Lucy in her arms.

"I have food and a friend," John smiled showing the rabbits and gesturing to Molly.

"Molly? Oh my God!" Mary exclaimed as Molly walked in the dark cabin.

"Hi Mary," Molly said sheepishly as Mary handed Sherlock Lucy and gave Molly a huge hug.

"We thought you were dead! It is good to see you," Mary exclaimed squeezing Molly tight.

"Molly is very capable of surviving the end of the world. We should have known that, ," Sherlock said bouncing Lucy in his arms. Lucy started to babble as Molly thought he was full of surprises. He looked very comfortable with Lucy and almost happy to hold her.

"Make yourself at home, John will cook us some rabbit and we could have a little stew," Mary said letting her go.

"Thank you," Molly said as Mary went to help John in the kitchen. Molly sat down on a sofa while Sherlock walked with Lucy in his arms.

"Yes, I love this little girl," Sherlock said looking at Molly. "Shocking I know, but she is the only happy speck of light in this life."

"She is beautiful," Molly smiled. "She really likes you."

"I wish she was not born into this," Sherlock frowned sitting down close to Molly. "I tried to stop it, but I was too late."

"Don't blame yourself, Sherlock. I don't know what happened, but I know you must have done everything in your power to stop it," Molly said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I am glad you are alive."

"I am glad you are alive."


	3. A Night In

**Thank you guys so much for the follows and reviews. You guys are awesome. Now this is fluffy, but after this it totally won't be. Just warning you. Zombies. **

**The mistakes are my own.**

**I do not own anything. That goes to A.C.D., Moffat, Gatiss and George A. Romero.**

* * *

"Who would ever think rabbit would taste so good," Molly sighed finishing her stew.

"Obviously it is because you have not had fresh meat in a month," Sherlock answered. "It is quite gamy."

"You did not have to answer," Mary frowned. "End of the world and he still does not understand humans."

"Most of them are dead anyways, does not matter now," Sherlock said harshly.

"Molly, you will stay here tonight, if that is okay with you. Don't want you out too late," John changed the subject and elbowing Sherlock in the rib.

"Thanks, I have missed people," Molly said.

"You can take my bed," Sherlock offered. "I can sleep on the floor."

"No, I I don't want to put you out. I can sleep on the floor," Molly mumbled.

"You two can sleep in the same bed," Mary suggested as Molly blushed.

"That is a good idea," Sherlock said. "It would not be the first time, so no awkwardness."

"Wait what?" John asked his eyes wide.

"We did not umm have um you know, he just hates my sofa," Molly said quickly as Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"I was dead and I needed a place to hide. Molly was very accommodating," Sherlock explained further. "And that sofa is uncomfortable and her bed was large enough to fit us both."

"Ah, well then there will be no problems then," John said as he picked up the bowls and placed them in the sink. Molly felt like it was a problem. Yes, they have slept in the same bed together, but now she had not had shower and she has not shaved her legs in a month. God, she was gross.

"Do not worry about hygiene Molly. It does not bother me," Sherlock said.

"Oh umm right," Molly mumbled as Mary yawned. The room went silent as Molly felt awkward. Sleeping with Sherlock. God that was terrifying. She could say something in her sleep. She could fart in her sleep. Terrifying. Well not as terrifying as zombies, but… Stop rambling Molly, she chided again.

"Tomorrow we will move to Molly's cabin," Sherlock announced breaking the silence.

"Wait what?" Molly asked.

"You have supplies, ammo and a basement. It is the perfect place to stay," Sherlock said.

"I did not tell you about the basement," Molly said. "Also wouldn't be dangerous to travel with Lucy?"

"We have done it before, Molly and if your place is safe, I am willing to risk it," Mary said.

"I agree and your cabin is not far from here. It would take about thirty minutes due to the bags we have to carry and Lucy. Also we will have to check our traps before we go to your cabin," Sherlock said.

"If you are okay with this, Molly," John added.

"Molly is okay with this," Sherlock said.

"You have not asked me," Molly said. Whoa that was confident sounding, wait she was okay with this. Why wouldn't she be?

"So you don't want us to live with you as we have limited food and resources?" Sherlock asked.

"Um no I am okay with this plan, it is just you did not ask me," Molly said.

"I did not have to ask you then. It would be a waste," Sherlock said.

"Nevermind," Molly sighed. Would he ever understand? Probably not.

"Well I am going to put Lucy to bed and go to bed myself," Mary announced holding Lucy in her arm.

"I will go with you," John said following Mary into their room.

"I guess I should go to bed too," Molly mumbled. Sherlock just nodded getting up from the table. He blew out all the candles except one which he picked up. Sherlock motioned Molly to follow as they went to a room in the back of the cabin. The room only had a queen size bed and a small suitcase with clothes still neatly packed.

"You can sleep in one of my shirts," Sherlock said handing Molly his purple shirt. Molly's eyes widened as this was one of her fantasies, wearing only his shirt to bed. Another one of her fantasies was to see Sherlock only in his pants, which was happening now. Molly turned away in embarrassment, her face turning bright red.

"I will step outside so you can change," his voice broke through her embarrassment as she heard him leave and close the door behind him. Molly undressed quickly putting on the purple shirt. It still smelled like him, Molly thought. Now is not the time, Molly chided as Sherlock came back in.

"Don't be nervous Molly. I am not going to bite," Sherlock joked.

"I am sorry, but you're joking with me and you are only in your pants. Just seems weird," Molly confessed.

Sherlock just smiled briefly and chuckled. "Just come to bed," he said as he got under the sheets. Molly slowly walked to the bed and got into the bed. Lying down she realized how tired she felt and was asleep in minutes.

For Sherlock he could not sleep. Molly was alive. She was here in bed with him making those sweet sighs in her sleep. He missed those sighs and little words she would say in her sleep. It was odd how much he missed about her. The way she laughed and her bad jokes. He missed everything he concluded.

Molly mumbled something and then wrapped her arms around him. Normally he would move Molly away when she did this, but tonight he wanted her close. He wrapped his arms around her as she nuzzled his neck.

"Sherlock… missed you," Molly mumbled.

"I missed you too," Sherlock whispered as he heard distant growls.

The corpses were more active at night. They like to scratch at the windows and doors. Sherlock still had not gotten us to it. The moans and desperate clawing were distracting when he was trying to think. He knew they could not get in the cabin was safe, but there was a possibility.

"No… stop," Molly moaned. "Go away."

"It is okay, Molly," Sherlock soothed as Molly started to shake. Then suddenly her eyes opened.

"Sherlock?" She asked her eyes wide as she was shaking. "They are not in here are they?"

"No," Sherlock said as the moans intensified.

"God I hate it," Molly sighed snuggling closer.

"I hate it too," Sherlock admitted hugging her close. "Just go back to sleep."

"Sherlock?"

"I don't mind holding you, just sleep."


	4. Odd Feeling

**Thank you for all your support with my story! I am so happy you guys are enjoying this. Thank you again. Now it gets a little scary. Ye be warned. I am also on tumblr if you want to follow me and I might be give out little preview of the next chapter. **

**Warning: Zombie violence**

**Mistakes are my own and I do not own anything except the plot.**

* * *

"Ugrrahhh," the dead moaned outside the window. Annoying. He would have to kill it soon. His sword would have to do. Later. He was still comfortable. Molly was still latched on to him mumbling something about cheese. She never made sense, but Sherlock thought it was cute. Or something like that.

"Rarugg," it moaned again. Shut up. "Uhggrr." Fine, he will do it now. Sherlock slowly got out of bed walking to his bag and putting on his clothes. He grabbed his sword from the closet. Sherlock thought it practical to have a weapon that did not attract more corpses. He was very capable with it. More than capable. It was a samurai sword which he had to get use to as he only had only used a Sabre when he fenced, but he soon became proficient. Sherlock put on his clothes and walked out of the room. John was sitting in a chair with his pistol.

"You will only attract more corpses with that," Sherlock announced himself as John looked up at him.

"I can't sleep because of those things out there," John sighed. "You're going to take care of them?"

"Obviously. You can grab your cricket bat if you want to help," Sherlock said.

John smiled as he went back to his room and got out his bat.

"It is not decent you smiling about killing corpses," Sherlock teased as they unlocked the door.

"You're smiling too you git," John smiled.

"I'm bored and so are you," Sherlock said as he slowly opened the door. He looked out and saw no corpses in the immediate vicinity. Slowly he crept out of the house with John behind him. He motioned John to go right as he went left.

He heard a low moan just off the corner of the house. Sherlock slowly moved to the corner and he peeked over the corner and saw one corpse scratching at a window. Its hair was matted and its eyes milky white. Sherlock deduced it had been dead about two weeks. This corpse was once a professor at a college married with two kids and died after being bite on the neck. Its body was still formed and had no sign of being eaten on. This indicated that someone rescued it before it could be eaten. It was too late of course. Now it desperately wanted to eat other human beings. Sherlock did not feel bad for the creature, he hated that he could deduce what happen to it when it was human.

Sherlock ran up to the corpse and cut off the top of its head without hesitation and with precision. It fell in a heap as he heard a faint whack from the other side of the house. Sherlock walked over and saw John whacking another corpse over and over on the head. John did not stop until its head caved in and its dark blood gushed out.

"I think you killed it, John" Sherlock said as John tried to catch his breath.

"I guess I got carried away," John breathed.

"No you needed to let off steam," Sherlock said looking at the mutilated body. This corpse worked at a shop. Damn, if only he could stop.

"We should go back in then," John sighed. "Then we can leave for Molly's."

John and Sherlock walked back to the cabin locking the doors behind them. The now silent cabin felt eerily without the moans. It was almost too silent. If Sherlock had his violin he would play it to sooth himself, but he left it in London. God he missed London and he knew he would never go back to the city he loved. It was gone forever. Overrun by those things.

"I miss London too," John broke through his thoughts.

"We've been together too long, now that you can read my mind," Sherlock teased.

"You just have that look," John shrugged as he heard Lucy start to cry. "I better go get her." John quickly left and came back with Lucy in his arms. Lucy yawned and snuggled against John's chest. Sherlock really did love Lucy. He already knew she was going to be smart and talented. She was John's offspring, of course she would be great. Lucy started to babble as John grinned.

"Yes, I love you baby," John smiled. "You are the best baby."

"She can't understand you," Sherlock said.

"It doesn't matter," John smiled.

"Let my husband have fun," Mary emerged out of the bedroom fully dress. "We should get going, right Sherlock?"

"I'll wake, Molly," Sherlock gave as answer leaving to his room.

Sherlock knew Molly was already awake when he opened the door. She was dressed and sitting on the bed looking nervous.

"Our trip will be successful," Sherlock said knowing her anxiety derived from.

"There were two zombies outside the house. They're not normally out this far," Molly said biting her lip. "They travel in herds. More might be on its way."

"Then we should leave as soon as possible," Sherlock said grabbing his bag from the corner of the room.

"We can't risk being caught in the open with those things," Molly voiced her concern. Her eyes were wide with fear and hesitation. Sherlock understood not wanting to go out there. Being caught in a middle of a group of corpses meant a horrible painful death.

"Molly, we can handle it. You can handle this," Sherlock reassured putting his bag over his shoulder and offering his hand to her. She bit her lip again looking at the hand in almost fear. Finally she took his hand and squeezed it tight. Sherlock helped her off the bed, but once she was up he did not want to let go. Molly was the one to end the hand holding blushing slightly and tucking her hair behind her ear. She led the way out of the room with Sherlock behind her.

"Ready to go?" John asked with Lucy's diaper bag, his own backpack on and cricket bat in hand. Mary had her bag and Lucy in her arms.

Sherlock only nodded as he strapped his sword on his back ready to use at any moment. John took one last look at the house. Sentiment, Sherlock scoffed to himself as they walked out of the cabin.

* * *

Molly had a bad feeling. It was more than that. She knew something was going to go wrong. She felt it deep in her gut. The anxiety was building with each step they took to her home. She flinched at every sound. Jerked at every crack of twigs beneath her feet. It was agonizing, the waiting for her doom. Then it she heard it. A deep rumble of many moans to the left of her. She looked slowly seeing a herd of those things slowly stumbling along. Oh God. Twenty? Thirty? How could they escape?

"Run," Sherlock whispered as Molly did not need to be told twice. She ran as fast as she could not looking back, but ahead of her. The moans intensified as their scent was caught. She could hear them following her. One misstep and she would be their dinner. She kept running following Sherlock who's pace was hard to follow. She could not see John or Mary, but she did not hear them scream, so they were still running. Then suddenly her foot hit a root and she went tumbling down.

"Fuck!" Molly screamed as the pace of the dead quickened behind her. She tried to get up, but her leg buckled underneath.

"Shit shit shit," She cursed trying to crawl as she felt a hand on her ankle. One was grabbing at her trying to pull her away. She kept trying to crawl away, kicking at the corpse, but it was no use. Her ankle came close to the dead's mouth as it growled. She was going to die.

In a flash the corpse's head went flying off. Molly looked up to see Sherlock, eyes wide and breathing fast. Without a word, Sherlock lifted Molly up running away from the herd.

* * *

**I love zombie action. Also Sherlock with a sword is kind of sexy if you ask me. Please review. I would love to hear your comments. **


	5. Sanctuary

**This chapter totally ran away from me. I was going to end it so much differently, but alas it became angsty. Don't hurt me. Thank you for all the support, it keeps me going! Love you all. Please keep reviewing. I love the feedback.**

**Thank you to Brytte Mystere, BrennaHemminger, RedandMoon, Superwholockian7437, FanFicGirl10, Graceful Murder X.x, MizJoely, patemalah21, Freewaygirl, 1Bedward and Guest Scorpio221B. I loved all your reviews. Hugs to all of you. **

**As always I do not own anything. **

* * *

Run. Keep running. The burning in his chest and his arms were slowing him down, but he had to keep his pace to stay ahead of the herd. Molly's face was full of panic as they were inching closer.

"Just put me down, Sherlock. I can run," Molly said struggling in his arms.

"No, you sprained your ankle. You are in no shape to run," Sherlock said sharply.

"You're getting tired, Sherlock. We are not going to make it," Molly frowned as the moans intensified.

"Is it close?" Sherlock asked Molly. The cabin must be close. He didn't think he could make it too much farther. John and Mary were ahead, but he was not sure if they made it to the cabin. Molly gave them directions, but they could have been over taken by the herd.

"Yes, but I don't think we can get there before they over run us," Molly answered looking behind her. "Put me down. I can run."

"No you can't. I will lose you if I set you down! I am not going to lose you again!" Sherlock yelled. Oh he should not have said that. Stupid. Molly's face sobered.

"If you put me down, you will survive. They will be too busy with me to go after you."

"If we keep going, we will both survive so shut up!" Sherlock growled picking up the pace. Molly did in fact shut up, much to Sherlock's surprise. His legs began to burn as a cabin came into view. Thank the God he did not believe in. He saw two figures by the door waiting for them. Sherlock gathered his strength, giving his last to reach the sanctuary.

Molly reached into her pocket and retrieved her key. She handed it to Sherlock as he finally made it to the cabin. Sherlock put Molly down as he went to open the door. Molly hopped on one leg looking at the scene behind them. The heard was moving towards them. Many of the corpses were looking right at them inching closer and closer.

"Open it!" John yelled as he had his bat at the ready covering Sherlock. Sherlock's hands were shaking as he almost dropped the key. He finally unlocked the door, ushering Molly and Mary in quickly.

"Come on John!" Sherlock yelled as he pushed John inside and then ran into the cabin slamming the door. Immediately scratches and moans surrounded the house.

"Will they get in?" Mary breathed holding Lucy close.

"No, everything is secure for the moment. We'll be stuck here for a while though," Molly sighed slowly making her way to the sofa and sitting down. Sherlock kneeled next to her lifting her trouser leg looking at her injured ankle.

"No scratches or a bite," Sherlock said gently touching Molly's ankle and placing her foot on a nearby chair, elevating it. "It's just a minor sprain."

"Thank you for umm saving my life," Molly blushed tucking her hair behind her ear. Endearing, Sherlock thought, wait why was it endearing? Sherlock shook it off, placing he mask of indifference on.

"You would have done the same," Sherlock shrugged taking in his surroundings. The cabin was well fortified with bars on the windows which were up quite high. The only real purpose of them was to give light, not to look out of. The door was a heavy wood with several locks and bars too. Molly's father was a nutter. A brilliant nutter.

"Damn Molly, this is like Fort Knox," John smiled. "You said you have food and water too?"

"Yes, I have cans of water and the cabin gets water from a nearby well. We have to turn on the generator to get the water though. That's the only time I turn it on. Saving fuel and all," Molly winced shifting her foot.

"The corpses will lose interest eventually," Sherlock said very impressed with the house.

"One thing is for sure, we won't be sleeping," Mary sighed. The moans could not be drowned out by a pillow over the head, Sherlock thought. He did not need rest anyways, no matter how much his body was hurting. It might help sleeping with Molly. She calmed him.

"Where is your first aid kit? I need to compress and try to ice your ankle," John asked.

"In my bedroom, down the hall to the right and under my bed," Molly sighed.

* * *

Molly's ankle was now rested, iced, compressed and elevated thanks to John as she watched the trio and the baby settle into her house. Toby finally came out of hiding going straight to Molly on the sofa.

"Finally came to see me," Molly smiled at her cat as he purred. Molly watched Sherlock inspect the kitchen cabinets looking at every can. She kept thinking about what he said about losing her. He didn't care for her, Molly knew that. Sherlock thought she was useful, but actually caring about her wellbeing? That was far-fetched. Sherlock only cared for John, Mary and Lucy, everyone else was expendable.

"_I am not going to lose you again!"_ Did it mean he cared?

"_I am glad you are alive." _ What did he mean?

Was he happy she was alive because she was useful?

She did have the key to the cabin and if she died they would not have gotten in. Stupid, Molly, she chided to herself. He did not grow a heart since the world went to shit, he was the same manipulative bastard.

He might not have changed, but Molly has and she was not going to be weak. She was so tired of him using her and not respecting her. She only let him because she thought he was the one.

Idiot, Sherlock would never love her. Sherlock only used people. Just like what he did to Janine. Molly did not believe what the papers said once she found out she worked for that man Sherlock killed. Sherlock used her to get close to Magnussen. Molly was not stupid as Sherlock thought she was. Seeing him again had blurred her vision. Now it was fading away. She could see clearly now.

Sherlock left the kitchen after he finished his inspection. Sherlock grabbed his bag of clothes and head to the hall of bedrooms.

"We will just share a bed again," Sherlock announced stopping in front of Molly. The nerve of that man.

"The cabin has three bedrooms, so no need to share a bed, Sherlock," Molly frowned.

Sherlock looked at Molly closely. His ocean eyes felt like they were piercing Molly's soul. Damn him.

"Sleeping in the same room will offer more protection in case the dead entered," Sherlock said, his face unreadable.

"I don't care. I like sleeping alone," Molly snapped sounding harsher than intending.

"Fine," Sherlock said showing no signs of any emotions. Sherlock quickly swept to the bedrooms, finding his room and slamming the door. Molly could have seen that action as a sign that he was upset, but she no longer cared.


	6. No Need to Slow Down

**Sorry about the wait, I have been sick and all I have been doing is sleeping, so yeah. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story: kelseydk, Guest, BBCforreal, Brytte Mystere, Graceful Murder X.x, and Rocking the Redhead. I love your comments! :)**

**I wrote a part in this chapter that I think is totally awkward, but I don't know. I kind of want awkward in a way. Just bear with me. Also this is short chapter due to being sick. **

**I do not own anything except the plot. **

* * *

What the hell happened? Sherlock paced his bedroom going over the facts in his head. He saved her life and now she was acting hostile? He only wanted to sleep in the same bed what was wrong with that?

Nothing of course, but she was upset. Why, was the real question. Yes, he had been rude and used her before his 'death,' but now he had been cordial to her. She deserved it, she saved his life. Now what was her problem?

Was it the drug use? Getting slapped twice affirmed her feelings towards that. That was long ago, so it could not be that.

Now what was it? He would just have to ask her. John came over twice to tell him to eat and he refused. He estimated they were all in bed by now. Perfect time to talk to Molly without interruptions. Sherlock left his room and slowly opened the door to Molly's room. Her small form was breathing steadily, but she was faking sleep. Avoidance

"I know you are not asleep," Sherlock said as Molly sat up.

"Get out," Molly snapped.

"No," Sherlock said sitting on the bed.

"Then what do you want Sherlock?" Molly asked.

"Why are you upset? We are getting along," Sherlock asked as Molly rolled her eyes.

"Sherlock we have gotten along because I am useful to you. Nothing more nothing less. I get it, but I am no longer playing along," Molly frowned.

"I am not using you," Sherlock said as Molly scoffed.

"That is all you have done with me. Giving me compliments about my hair so you could see bodies or saying I count so you have better access to labs. No more Sherlock," Molly said sternly.

"When I said you counted I was not trying to manipulate you. I umm care for you," Sherlock said earnestly.

"You probably said that to Janine and you were just using her too," Molly frowned.

"Very perceptive of you," Sherlock complimented then frowned. "That was for an important case and there were some hard feelings, but I had to do it."

"I know you are doing the same to me. That is why you saved me, to get the key to the cabin so you, John, Mary and Lucy could be safe in my house," Molly said.

"I saved you because I could not lose you again. I thought you died during the panic and all I could think about was going back to save you," Sherlock confessed.

"I don't believe you," Molly frowned.

"It is the truth Molly," Sherlock said. "I am not good with emotions or caring, but I do care for you. I know I do. It is obvious as I think about you constantly. When we slept together I felt calm which I have not felt since this whole world went to shit."

"Why are you saying this? What other use do you have for me?" Molly asked.

"I am not using you! Why can't you comprehend that?" Sherlock growled. "I. Care. For. You." Sherlock rubbed his hands over his face exhausted. Why did she not get it? Before he could answer his own question she answered. Her hand pulled his hand away from his face as she moved closer to him. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I have always cared for you Sherlock," Molly said placing her hand on his cheek. "I'm afraid, Sherlock. Not of the corpses, but that you will hurt me."

"I know," Sherlock said. "I am not a good person and I say rude things, but I would never hurt you. You are important to me."

"It is the end of the world," Molly said mostly to herself then she looked at Sherlock and went in for a kiss. It was tentative, her lips moving slowly waiting for him to respond. When the initial shock faded he moved his lips with hers. Then Sherlock felt it went out of control.

The kiss deepened and became more passionate. Molly ran her fingers through his hair pulling his curls lightly getting a moan from Sherlock. Their lips parted for a moment to breathe. Their lips were swollen and their hair a mess. Sherlock thought she looked beautiful. She looked up at him looking unsure biting her bottom lip.

"I am not regretting this Molly. I wanted to kiss you for a long time. You're a fantastic kisser," Sherlock smiled. Molly giggled and kissed him again.

When they had to breathe again, Sherlock brushed her hair out of her face. She was beautiful. Why did the world have to end for him to realize it?

"We need to slow down," Molly sighed resting her head on his chest.

"It is the end, we don't have time to slow down," Sherlock said.

"What if we just sleep tonight and tomorrow we figure this out," Molly said.  
"I guess one night will be fine," Sherlock said as they settled into the bed. "So I can sleep in here for the duration?"

"Yes, Sherlock I want you to stay," Molly smiled giving him a small kiss on the nose.

"Why did you kiss my nose?" Sherlock asked confused.

"Because it is a cute nose," Molly smiled.

"It is just a nose. Nothing cute about it," Sherlock said as Molly giggled.

"I think it is cute, so no arguing," Molly teased kissing his nose again.

"Only one kiss on the nose per day. Anymore would become too twee," Sherlock sighed as Molly snuggled closer.

"Okay I agree to your terms," Molly sighed closing her eyes. Sherlock held her close as she soon fell asleep. Maybe it was a little fast, but Sherlock was done waiting for Molly.


	7. Awkward Conversations

**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Life is crazy with my job and getting sick. Ugh real life sucks. Well I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Thank you to Graceful Murder X.x, FanficGirl10, BelieverofManyThings, and Rocking the Readhead. **

**You guys rock and keep reviewing, favoriting, and following the story. It inspires me! **

**Warning: Very awkward sex talk. No sex yet though. **

* * *

The small scratches and moans woke Molly from her dreamless slumber. She actually felt good waking up, not feeling panicked or feeling more tired. It was probably the fact that Sherlock Holmes was holding her up against his chest. Wait what?

Oh God what did she do? She was not supposed to believe Sherlock and his manipulative words and then snog for what seemed like hours. Why was she so weak?

Molly thought he was telling the truth. He seemed very sincere, but he was a master manipulator. Maybe he just wanted sex. Which was not bad, Molly wanted that too, but sex with Sherlock without attachment would never happen. She loved him and it would break her.

"Shut up, Molly," Sherlock sleepy voice broke through her thoughts. "You woke me up with your rambling. No I do not regret kissing you and no I don't just want sex."

"Then what do you want?" Molly asked her voice trembling.

"You. All of you," Sherlock said simply.

Molly blushed as Sherlock gave her a kiss. "You have to believe me, Molly. I want your companionship," Sherlock confessed after the kiss.

"It sounds like an official business transaction," Molly said.

"I rather not be labeled as a boyfriend or partner," Sherlock said.

"But are we like partners?" Molly asked.

"Yes, we will be construed as partners, but not called that. I also want to have sex with you, but I think that was a given," Sherlock said nonchalantly as Molly's eyes widen.

"You want to do that umm with me?" Molly asked. Wow she sounded stupid.

"Yes, I do. There is no one else in the room I could have sex with. Before we can have sex however I have to acquire condoms, which John has. Just have to ask him for a few," Sherlock said.

"Oh right," Molly said not believing she was having this conversation with Sherlock.

"I didn't think I would have need for them and I thought a sword was more important to grab than condoms, but John was smart enough to grab a huge box," Sherlock sighed as he got out of bed.

"This feels really fast," Molly said as Sherlock grabbed his trousers from the floor.

"We can go slowly if you want, but we have gone slowly for years. I rather not wait any longer," Sherlock said.

"Umm can I think about it?" Molly asked

"Of course." Sherlock answered.

Molly knew Sherlock was not a virgin, but she was curious about who he had been with or how long it has been since he had sex. He must have had many partners, all beautiful and busty. So she was a downgrade.

"Don't be stupid, Molly, you are beautiful and since you are wondering two women and two men and all in Uni. I know you have had five sexual partners all from long-term relationships," Sherlock said as he begun to dress.

"Okay, so were they just one offs?" Molly asked a little shocked by Sherlock's rapid answer and Sherlock saying she was beautiful.

"I was bored and I want to explore my sexuality, which many do in Uni. I found I'm attracted to both men and women, but sex with women is far more enjoyable for me," Sherlock explained.

"Oh so you had an even number of sexual partners from both genders just to be sure?" Molly asked as Sherlock grinned.

"Exactly."

"Sounds scientific," Molly grimaced.

"It was, but our coupling will much more enjoyable," Sherlock grinned. "All my sexual partners praised my techniques."

"Good to know," Molly gulped still in shock.

"I also did not have penetrative sex with the two men, just a few other activities. I find sex with men tedious and boring. My first…," Sherlock rambled as Molly stopped listening.

She heard snippets of his experience with men and all she was thinking was that sex with Sherlock was going to be like one of his experiments. His retelling was a lot of scientific talk, but the thing that stuck out the most was he was getting a blowjob and he left right in the middle of it. She could see that happening to her. Sherlock telling her how her technique was horrible and then he would leave.

"Shut up and trust me Molly," Sherlock frowned as he somehow was sitting next to her. When did that happen?

"You treated your partners like shit, how do I know you won't do the same to me," Molly said as Sherlock groaned.

"Do you ever listen? I said I have feeling for you and apparently they change everything," Sherlock groaned making feeling sound like a bad word.

"You have never had feelings for anyone?" Molly asked.

"No, sex has only been for the release and nothing else. With you, I know it will be different and far more enjoyable," Sherlock grinned.

"I still want time to think it through," Molly said all the details begun replaying in her head. Oh God, she was in deep.

"I understand," Sherlock smiled as he leaned in close. "Can I have a kiss to hold me over?" Sherlock's eyes were full of mischievousness. It was a little worrying, but Molly gave him a kiss anyways. He looked very cute.

"We can kiss, Sherlock. Just not sex… yet," Molly smiled.

"I will keep that in mind," Sherlock winked leaving the room.

* * *

John was not sure what he saw when he was making breakfast. No, he was sure that he saw Sherlock coming out of Molly's room with a smug look on his face. The thing John was unsure about was the question Sherlock asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"May I borrow some condoms?"

Nope that is not what he heard. That would mean Sherlock wanted to have sex. Sex with Molly. He did not do that. Not even with Janine. Nope. No. Didn't happen.

"John did you not hear me?" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Umm no," John admitted. Oh he did hear, he chose to ignore it.

"I need condoms," Sherlock repeated as John's eyes went wide.

"Oh, so you and Molly…"

"Yes obviously."

"I will… umm give… you some," John stuttered.

"Thank you," Sherlock smiled patting John on the back. "Molly will be thankful too."

"Oh God, let's not talk about this," John sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is wrong with talking about sex, isn't what men do?" Sherlock asked.

"No, well I don't want to talk about it."

"John I am not a virgin," Sherlock sighed.

"Never said you were," John said slowly.

"I have had sex multiple times with four partners," Sherlock said.

"Shut up, I don't want to know," John quickly said. "So why have sex now? Is it that Molly is the only women available to have sex with and if so I will kill you." Sherlock was not going to break Molly Hooper's heart. She did not deserve it.

"I like Molly and have always been attracted to her, but my work has gotten in the way. Now that it is gone and Molly is no longer with that Tom, we will be together," Sherlock smiled.

"So you are not using her?"

"Why do ask such an idiot question? I told you I like her and I want her," Sherlock groaned.

"Your track record with women is not the best," John pointed out.

"What does that matter?" Sherlock yelled ruffling his hair quickly.

"I don't want you to hurt Molly, especially when we could all be dead soon," John growled.

"That is not my intention."

"Good."

"Now get me some condoms."

* * *

Breakfast passed with no conversation just pure awkwardness. John kept glaring at Sherlock. Sherlock stared at Molly and Molly looked anywhere besides Sherlock's icy stare.

Part of Molly was saying she was an idiot and should take Sherlock on the carpet, another part told her that the sex would break her heart. Molly was not sure who to believe. She left the table without a word and went to her room. Alone time, finally.

Knock-knock. Damnit.

"It's Mary. I think we need to talk." Mary walked in with Lucy in arms as the baby was smiling wide.

"Talk about what exactly," Molly played dumb which did not fool Mary one bit.

"Oh I don't know, Sherlock's looking at you like a love-struck horny teenager and you clearly avoiding him." Damn.

"We snogged last night and now he wants to have sex," Molly frowned. That sounded really pathetic out loud.

"If I was you, we would still be in bed going at it," Mary winked. "So why are you hiding in your bedroom when you could be shagging your brains out? I know you love him."

"Everyone knows I'm in love with him and that is the problem!" Molly exclaimed.

"Sherlock won't hurt you. He is smitten and has been forever," Mary sighed. Molly looked up at Mary not sure about what she was saying. "Has he not been nice to you lately? Complimented you and said he was happy you were not dead?"

Was Molly making it too complicated? He has been nice since his "death." She did count, but why could she not trust him.

"He is an arsehole and a complete wanker, but he likes you a lot," Mary smiled. "It is the end of the world. What do you got to lose?"

"My heart," Molly confessed.

"You are not going to lose that, Sherlock would not do that do you. He cares about you too much," Mary contradicted.

"How do you know?"

"Sherlock has not known me for very long, but when I did something really bad, he forgave me. He risked everything for me and I have only known him for a while. Just image what he would do for you," Mary smiled.

"I am so scared, Mary. I wanted to be with Sherlock forever and now it seems too easy. I feel like it will kill me," Molly confessed.

"I know, but there are zombies outside now wanting to do just that. There is no time for hesitation. You just need to let go," Mary said.

"Just let it go," Molly repeated. Mary was right, when would she have another chance.

"Go talk to him," Mary prodded. Molly smiled as they both left the room. God she was going to do it. She was going to sleep with Sherlock Holmes. What if she was bad? What if he was bad? No not now, Molly, she sighed as she walked into the living room. Sherlock was looking out the window, heavily invested with whatever was out there.

"They have dispersed," Sherlock said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked standing close to him.

"The corpses' numbers have dwindled to the single digits as there were more than a dozen last night. It seems something caught the herd's attention," Sherlock explained.

"I am ready, um I mean, I want to move forward with you," Molly stumbled awkwardly. Sherlock moved his gaze from the outside world to Molly. His eyes looked hopeful and excited.

"We can start tonight when we go to bed and when Mary and John are asleep. I don't want to keep them awake," Sherlock said a matter-of-factly then surprisingly bending down and giving Molly a kiss. It lasted longer than either one expected, but by a polite cough.

"You might want to leave the snogging for the bedroom," John sighed holding a box in his hands. "I also, umm have the condoms."

"Great, John," Sherlock smiled taking the box. "We are very appreciative."

"Just don't be too loud."

"We will just see how the night goes," Sherlock smiled wide.


	8. Finally

**Sooooo this is the first time I have ever written smut, so I am terrified. So please bear with me. I am sorry if I disappointed you. **

**Thank you for the follows and favorites! I am so glad you like this story. After this chapter is when the action starts and zombies. **

**Thank you to Graceful Murder X.x, Rocking the Redhead and FanFicGirl10. I love your words of encouragement. It really helped me write this chapter. Love and Hugs! **

**Warning: sex, probably written badly as I have no experience. **

* * *

The rest of the day for Molly was complete torture. Well to be honest, she was torturing herself and Sherlock was doing his fair share as well. Deliberately wearing his tightest pair of jeans and shirt was torture. Prick.

Also her anxiety about the night was really annoying. Was she going to be horrible and mess up the night she has dreamed about for so long? Was Sherlock going to be a horrible let down? So many more questions popped into her mind making the day seem longer.

Mary and John were no help as they both knew what was going to happen tonight between them. Mary kept winking at Molly and making some inappropriate gestures with her hands. Molly of course blushed, but Mary was trying to make her feel better and lighten the mood. John stuttered and was just plain awkward around both of them.

When dinner was over, Mary and John retired early, which was for Sherlock and Molly's benefit. Molly played with her food as long as possible, hoping her courage would find her.

"Molly, is it possible for us to take a bath?" Sherlock broke the silence. "I want to be clean for tonight."

"Um, yes if we bathe together," Molly blushed as Sherlock grinned.

"I would have it no other way."

* * *

With the said bath ready, Molly and Sherlock both stared at the tub. The water was lukewarm, the best the generator could do, but it looked intimidating.

"Relax," Sherlock whispered in her ear sending a chill through Molly's spine. His hands slowly made its way to the end of her jumper teasing her as he played with the edge. Slowly he lifted the garment over her head leaving her in just her bra. Molly's skin reacted to the cold air as did her nipples which Sherlock hummed in appreciation.

"Very practical wearing a sports bra, Molly," Sherlock said which would have been a mood killer if he was not pinching her nipples. Molly moaned softly and leaned back against Sherlock as he lick and bit the pulse point on her neck. "So responsive," Sherlock breathed against her neck taking off her bra.

Molly turned to Sherlock as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt before he could protest. She fumbled with each button as Sherlock moved her hands away and did it himself.

"I wanted to do that," Molly pouted.

"You were taking too long," Sherlock said as he reached for the button on her trousers. He efficiently took off her trousers as Molly was only in her knickers. She blushed as Sherlock quickly took off his trousers and pants in one go.

Oh. Sherlock was completely naked and a semi-hard. Molly unabashedly stared. Wow, he was gorgeous. His body was lean, but muscled. Damn him for looking like a Greek statue. Sherlock grinned at her not-so-subtle staring and came closer. Once in front of Molly, he hooked his fingers on the side of her knickers and slid them down.

"You are beautiful," Molly breathed as Sherlock smirked.

"I was going to say the same thing about you." Sherlock pulled her flush against his chest then he leaned down and kissed her. It was passionate as Molly was going crazy with skin on skin contact. Molly reached down and grasped his cock. Sherlock moaned softly.

"Plenty of time for that, Molly," Sherlock sighed as he lifted her hand from his cock and led her to the bathtub. They both settled in the tub as Sherlock held her tight. She could feel his cock against her bum and all she wanted to do was grind against it, but she resisted and relaxed in his embrace.

"We will have to end this bath quickly, I can't last much longer, if you keep moving against me," Sherlock smiled as he grabbed the soap and started to wash Molly's hair and body. He was quick and efficient except when he was washing her breasts, which took longer than necessary, which did not bother Molly one bit.

Then it was Molly's turn as she especially enjoyed washing his gorgeous hair. It was much thicker than she anticipated as getting the soap out took time. Finally both of them were clean. Ready for the next event was another matter.

* * *

Sherlock was not nervous of course, but Molly threw him off. He missed so much about her. Her breasts were more than adequate and her lips were soft and warm. Sherlock wanted her, no needed her. Yes, that was the correct assessment. Once they were sufficiently dry, they walked to the bedroom hand in hand shutting the door behind them. Only a candle lighted the room, making shadows across Molly's features. He wanted more light so he could sufficiently catalogue every detail about her. Sherlock decided he could do that in the morning, now he could use his other senses, especially taste.

"Lay down for me, Molly. I want to taste you," Sherlock breathed kissing behind her ear. He immediately saw a blush of arousal as Molly climbed into bed. She bended a knee and spread her legs giving him a beautiful view of her cunt. Sherlock climbed on top of her giving her a quick kiss and then slowly licked and kissed his way down.

Sherlock could tell she was nervous as her muscle tensed the lower he got. When he was at her wet core, he breathed in her scent. Intoxicating. Sherlock nuzzled her clit with his nose as she mewed. His cock twitched at the beautiful sound as he stopped teasing and went right to the pleasure.

Molly moaned as he was doing very dirty things with his tongue. He was not lying about his ability in bed. He was hitting all the right spots making her call his name. Molly lifted her leg over his shoulder as he dove deeper with tongue.

"Yes… oh God… Sherlock," Molly moaned as he started to rub her clit with his finger. Molly started to feel tightness in her belly as she grinded her hips. Sherlock picked up the pace adding a finger to fuck her in tune with his tongue.

Molly came with a shout as Sherlock rode out the orgasm still licking and sucking her juices. Molly came down from her high with a stupid smile on her face. She had not been that pleased by a man like ever. Sherlock crawled up to her, his face covered in her juices and his hair in disarray. Molly pulled him down and kissed him hard. She could taste herself on his tongue as he drove his tongue in her mouth, completely in control of the kiss.

Molly could feel how aroused he was as his cock was already weeping.

"I need you now," Sherlock moaned as he grabbed a condom from the nightstand. Molly took it from him and ripped the foil and slowly guided it down his cock. Sherlock moaned thrusting his cock into her hand. Molly kissed him again as she felt the tip of his prick at her center. Sherlock slowly pushed in going to the hilt.

"God, you feel so good," Sherlock breathed as he kissed her again. Molly moved her hips signally she was ready for him to move.

They both moved slowly, panting and moaning in rhythm. Sherlock was going so deep, deeper than any man she had been with. Molly was getting close as Sherlock begun to touch her clit as he picked up the pace. He was thrusting hard as Molly cried his name every time. Molly came first with a drawn out moan, gripping Sherlock's back. Sherlock was not far behind Molly as he moaned her name over and over throwing his head back.

* * *

"Oh that was…"

"Fantastic?"

"I believe if there is a better word than fantastic, that would be the perfect word to describe it," Sherlock grinned as he rested his head on Molly's chest, wrapping his long limbs around her.

"I agree," Molly sighed running her fingers through his hair.

"We will have to continue this in the morning," Sherlock concluded.

"Why do we have to wait until the morning?"


End file.
